Travel into Cyberspace Pt. 1
Travel into Cyberspace Pt. 1 is the twenty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. It is the first episode in a team-up between the CyberVex riders and the Cosmic Squadron Power Rangers. Synopsis When Cyber is sent to another dimension due to a malfunction in the Hyperdriver, he must now get the help of a group of Power Rangers to help him get back. Plot Everyone is confused as to where Matthew went to. Brett tries to track where Matthew went to. Saying that the Hyperdriver ripped into another universe. The only way for Matthew to return is for him to activate Hyperdrive. Brett asks Karen if she can create another one. She says that the only other one she has is a prototype that could cause harm to the user. Matthew looks around his environment and sees that everything looks nearly the same. He is then confronted by a toxic monster that ends up attacking him. He tries to transform, but the Cyber driver doesn’t come. He is then saved by a girl in yellow. The girl turns out to be Wendy Stewart, the yellow Rescue Force ranger. She helps him up and they get away. She calls someone on her phone and tells them that she found one. He asks who she is talking to and she says you’ll see. The monster follows them but is then hit by a Jeep. 5 people come out of the jeep and transform into the Power Rangers Cosmic Squadron. Wendy takes Matthew to the place the rangers are temporarily living at. He asks her who she is, and she asks the same, saying that he looks like someone she knows. She says that she saw him try to transform with a mysterious belt and wonders if he’s a Galactic Defender too. He says that he is a Kamen Rider. Wendy is confused of what he means. He asks her where he is, and she replies Earth, Westerville, North Carolina. She then says that it’s possible that he could be from another dimension where Power Rangers don’t exist. She says that her friend, Elliot, was in the same situation about a year ago. Matthew looks at the Hyperdriver and says that it could have something to do with it. He then sees a picture of Wendy and a girl who looks just like Jennifer. He asks Wendy who she is, and Wendy says her name was Jane and she was her best friend. Matthew asks what happened to her, and she says “everything” jokingly. But says that she is living peacefully now, trying to hold back a tear. Matthew apologizes, but Wendy tells him not to be sorry. The other rangers arrive, and Matthew explains his situation to them. Elsewhere, Lance offers to use the Hyperdriver. Everyone tells him that it would be too dangerous, but Lance says it’s worth a try. Lance attempts to use the driver but it begins to malfunction, causing Matthew and the rangers to transport to Matthew’s world. Lance jokingly says that the Matthew’s back and has brought friends. The rangers are call confused as to what is going on but quickly become shocked when they she Jennifer. Wendy sheds a tear and hugs Jennifer. Jennifer is confused and weirded out. Matthew tells Jennifer that Wendy thinks that she’s someone else from her universe. Wendy apologizes to Jennifer and says that she couldn’t help it. Near the warehouse, one of Zorg’s most powerful prisoners is transported into Cyber’s universe. Judy and Robert see him, and the prisoner tries to attack them saying that he hates humans. Judy then says that they are far from human and they both transform. Judy & Robert offer the prisoner a chance to work with them, and the prisoner accepts. Saying that he would much rather live in this world. Matthew explains to Jennifer and the others the situation. Matthew tells Brett to fix his belt. Karen and Brett try to work and fix the Hyperdriver in order to open a wormhole for the rangers. Matthew and Terry show the rangers around the city while Jennifer talks to Wendy. She asks Wendy what Jane was like and Wendy says that Jane was adventurous and fearless. She fought so they can live she says. She was like a sister to her. Wendy then asks Jennifer about her life and Jennifer says that she doesn’t remember her life before she turned 18. Her life has been with CyberVex. Wendy asks if there is anyone that she would consider family. Jennifer says that she never felt anyone as family except, and she is then cut off by the prisoner who blasts at them. They both try to fight him off along with some shifters, but the begin to overwhelm them.